


谁说公主一定是男的？

by Wantonly



Category: Marvel, 漫威
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wantonly/pseuds/Wantonly
Summary: 童话里的公主是女的但是现实没规定公主一定是女的呀～
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 基锤
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	谁说公主一定是男的？

**Author's Note:**

> 这是看Lofter（老福特）  
> @鸽子精阿风的《公主》得来的灵感  
> 谢谢阿风！阿风超级棒呀！

托尔是阿斯加德数十年来最伟大的勇士，至少他自己是这么认为的。  
“或许…你应该干点大事？”芙丽嘉扶了扶额，“总比你天天在我的宫殿里给我的花浇水”  
“那我去救公主怎么样？”托尔的眼睛亮了起来  
“什么？”芙丽嘉没跟上他的思维，  
“救公主，就像书里讲那种，把公主从被荆棘围住的城堡里救出来”  
“………你喜欢就好”芙丽嘉还是忍住了打击他的欲望

就这样托尔小王子去开始寻找他的公主了，当他想穿过森林的时候，当地的百姓阻止了他。  
“为什么不能进去？”托尔疑惑的问，  
“里面有恶龙吗？”  
“难道是邪恶的女巫？”  
“一定是喝血的吸血鬼”  
“森林深处是我们的……公主”村民们有点难堪，  
公主！托尔着急的问道“她为什么要住在森林里？”  
“额…他沉睡了”村民们好像有什么难言之隐，“总之你不能进去！这是先知说的”  
“先知是谁？”托尔挑了挑眉毛，“如果我一定要进去怎么办？”，托尔挥了挥手中的锤子。  
“你！”  
“让他进去”一个穿着黑色斗篷的女人低声说，“公主该离开这里了”  
“你就是先知？”托尔低头看着这个奇怪的人  
“你不是来找公主的吗？公主就在里面”这次声音变成一个幼稚孩子的声音  
托尔一心想着找到公主，推开拦住他的村民就往森林深处冲去。

“哇哦，这个也算城堡吗？”托尔认真的看着眼前的城堡，准确来说更像一座花园，大门上缠绕着牵牛花，栅栏上长着玫瑰，樱花树挡住了视线。  
托尔尝试推开大门，虽然很久都没有被打开过，但是门没有生锈，打开的很顺利，他绕过樱花树径直往前走。  
托尔睁大了双眼，他被眼前的一幕震撼到了，在樱花树后面有一个大坑，坑里全都是蛇，就像一个蛇窟。这些冷血动物在自己同伴的身体上爬来爬去，看见托尔上百上千条蛇直起身子，舌头吐出来又伸回去，眼睛盯着托尔，发出瘆人的嘶嘶声。  
“这个公主太勇敢了。”托尔咽了咽口水，在心里默默的想道  
绕过蛇窟，他看见一座小亭子，亭子的椅子上好像坐着个人。  
托尔的心紧张的扑通乱跳，他深吸一口气，快步走上去，公主背对着托尔，黑色的长发在阳光的照耀下十分耀眼。他伸出手拍了拍公主的肩膀，突然，可怕的事情发生了，公主并没有像他预料那样转过身子吃惊的寻问他是谁，而是跟一张失去支撑的人皮一样倒在了地上。  
托尔发觉不对劲，刚想回头“别动”，同时有个东西抵在了他的腰上  
他举起双手，僵硬的转过身子，  
“你是公主？！”，托尔不可思议的看着面前这个男人，“你就是他们的公主！？”  
洛基好像想起了什么，收起了手里的刀子，“谁规定公主一定是女的？”  
“为什么！故事里面都是漂亮的公主！”托尔睁大眼睛满脸不可置信，  
“我不漂亮吗？”洛基摘了一朵野花别在托尔的衣服上，“我会跟你走的”  
“………”托尔不知道说什么，虽然这个公主是个男人，但是他比公主更好看。  
“但是……公主可以生孩子，你不可以。那样我的王位就没人继承了”托尔一脸严肃  
“谁说没人继承的？”

“所以我就是王位的继承人吗！”一个有着金色头发、绿色眼睛的男孩欢呼着！  
“没错”洛基躺在椅子上打了个哈欠，“你还有问题吗？”  
男孩睁大着眼睛看着洛基，“dad你不能生孩子那我是怎么来的？”  
洛基笑了笑，拉着孩子走进房间，“这个问题要你daddy才能回答哟”


End file.
